


Brooklyn Nine-Nine: A Murder Mystery

by whizzergoindown



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzergoindown/pseuds/whizzergoindown
Summary: Everything at the precinct was going perfectly, Jake and Amy were newly married, Holt was accepting that he wasn't commissioner, and everyone else was doing great, until an officer is killed in the bullpen.





	1. Crosswords

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is going to be a wild ride so buckle in! This is a collaboration between me (@smortsantiagos on twitter) and my friend Nick (@doinkdedoinkk on twitter). These chapters shouldn't be too gory but if they are we'll

Married life for Det. Jake Peralta and Sgt. Amy Santiago had been an interesting and exquisite one. They certainly have suffered their ups and downs together, but have nonetheless achieved happiness. Over the course of the last six months, they have immensely enjoyed their work life and sex life. Meanwhile, Det. Rosa Diaz and her girlfriend, Jocelyn Pryce, have broken up and Det. Charles Boyle and his wife, Geneviene, have continued their experience of raising their son Nikolaj together, as Captain Raymond Holt continues to attempt to get over his dream job to the newfound Commissioner John Kelly. 

On a cold Monday morning in January 2019, Jake and Amy continue to converse about last night’s crossword puzzle, while walking to a nearby bagel shop, before reporting to the precinct. “Ames, I’m telling you that Serpico is not the correct answer,” said Jake. Amy rebutted and disputed this. “Jake, it’s not feasible.” Jake immediately fought back with his love of Die Hard and appreciated how invested Amy had got in the movie franchise, but that she was wrong in this instance. As they continued their debate up into the precinct’s elevator, something put a pause to their bickering. An old friend had made a reappearance, but not in the way that they intended. Detective Daniels, a former detective at the 99th precinct, was found dead in the bullpen.

Hours later in the briefing room, Jake and the squad report to Sergeant Terry Jeffords, who is addressing the death of Detective Daniels and the pending case. “We still have limited information on the case against Daniels. Two of Amy’s uniformed officers, Gary and Jeff, were present inside the building at the time of the murder. Additionally, the autopsy report indicated that Daniels suffered from a strangle on her throat. No DNA evidence was found at the scene of the crime.” Jake and Amy immediately took note at the two uniformed officers.

Cutting to the interrogation room, Jake and Amy interview Gary. Gary noted that he was in fact at the precinct last night and had talked to Daniels himself, prior to her death. "I was actually recommending to her to try the new calzones down at Sal's Pizza," said Gary. "I'm not usually a fan of calzones, but the taste of the crust and the marinara dipping sauce was just so exquisite. I wonder if Detective Boyle will move the ranking of Sal's Pizza to a higher one on his food email blast." Jake took interest in the talk of Sal's Pizza and talked about his love for the meat lover's pizza there, before both men were interrupted by Amy to get back and focus on the topic at hand. "No, I did not see anything related to the murder of Daniels. I only recommended her to Sal's and I finished up a little bit of paperwork and headed out," said Gary. 

Jake and Amy investigate the security cameras and find that Gary's alibi had checked out and he did in fact talk to Daniels, finished his paperwork and immediately left the building. Jake and Amy soon discover the footage of Daniels’ death, revealing that she was jumped by two people in black hoodies and masks. They note that one of the masked assailants knocked her down, while the other one strangled Daniels. "So we're dealing with a two man job here and we have no evidence or motive," said Jake. "We still have to interview Jeff, but this certainly can't be an open and shut case," replied Amy. As Jake prepares to exit the interrogation room to retrieve Jeff, three bullets are shot off and heard in the distance. Terry and Holt are heard shouting with deep yells to get on the floor and take cover. Jake and Amy exit in an immediate rush with their guns in proper positions and with a watchful eye. 

They make their way into the bullpen on their knees and stomach to discover that Jeff has been shot by three bullets with two in his head and one in his heart. "Hey Sarge, look at the window. I think Jeff may have been shot by a sniper," said Jake. "Whatever happened with Daniels is definitely an inside job with Jeff.” exclaimed Holt.


	2. The Roadblock

Coming in through the noise of muffled radio waves, Terry orders the command to initiate a roadblock that would cut off nearly two-hundred square feet in Brooklyn. “No one’s coming in and no one’s coming out.” exclaimed Terry. “Move it people! Let’s go! Go, go, go, go, go!” shouted Amy. Amy and Terry’s fleet of uniformed officers rushed out of the precinct in their respective cars and began spreading out among the area to try and catch the armed hitman.

Moments later, a radio call comes in with the revealed location of an unidentified assailant carrying a weapon, attempting to perform grand theft auto. The unidentified assailant steals a car successfully and heads down 56th Street. Various vehicles on the street have collided with one another as the assailant attempts to make his escape. Eventually, Terry, Amy and their officers manage to catch up to the assailant. In the process of trying to avoid being caught, the assailant makes a sharp turn towards an active crosswalk. The speed of the assailant’s stolen car manages to strike a short girl in a striped shirt and blue overalls, with her body launching backwards quite a bit, resulting in her death. 

The assailant ends up crashing the car into a local yogurt shop and hops out and fires off a couple of rounds at Amy’s officers. Four casualties have occurred and the assailant uses his last bullet in an attempt to kill Amy, but fails to make a deathly impact and only shoots the side of her arm. A shocked Terry screams “Santiago!” and goes to take attention to her, as the assailant pulls out a knife and stabs some of the remaining officers, before he drops his knife and he is cuffed and arrested for several counts of murder, several counts of attempted murder, assault, reckless endangerment, among other charges.

The mask of the assailant is taken off by one of Amy’s officers and revealed to be Detective Pembroke, aka “The Vulture”. Terry looks over to see the settling revelation that his foe had changed. There was definitely something was off about The Vulture. He had much longer hair, more wrinkles and crazily red eyes. It was something that the precinct had never seen before. Sure, The Vulture was crazy, but this was a whole new level of insanity that they were reckoned with. Terry returns to Amy and calls her an ambulance on his radio to be treated for her wounded arm and the several others who have been injured and or killed. 

Another piece of the lingering mystery was coming together, but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all are enjoying this so far. We definitely are having fun writing it. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> If you thought this was bad, it's about to get a lot worse. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!!!


End file.
